JUST EAT IT FLEUR!
by Trying-Infinity
Summary: GoF, Fleur is complaining about the food, again. What Happens When Hermione gets sick of it? TOTAL CHAOS! Plz R


**JUST EAT IT FLEUR****‼‼**

"Arghhh! Zis British food iz goving to make me zick! And Fat az vell!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to read her book in peace but the darned French girl (Coughcoughfleurcoughcough) wouldn't shut up about who the "Fatty" British food was going to make her fat and she wouldn't fit into her Yule ball dress. Poor dear. Hermione started glaring at Fleur as she went on and on.

"Hey, Mione you ok?" Harry inquired. Then he noticed who she was glaring at. "Hermione, why are you glaring at Fleur?"

Then Fleur bounced toward them and sat down right in front of Ron. Ron started to gape at her. Prat.

"I 'eard my name, vich one of you called me?"

The vella turned to Harry.

"Vas it you,'arry?"

Then she turned to Ron.

"Or you, uhh vath vuz your name, Rupert?"

Ron looked like a kid whose Hogwarts letter had come early.

"No Ron, Ron Weasley"

Fleur nodded.

"vell who called me?"

Hermione intensified her glare (if that was possible).

"No one did, now you can go back to your friends"

She looked confused.

"Aren't I 'ere vith my friends? Aren't I vone of your friends?"

"OF COURSE FLEUR!" Ron's mouth was open and drool was coming out.

Fleur looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. Hermione glared at all three of them. Her temple was throbbing like hell.

Fleur looked down at the food, and whined again.

"Zey hav too much fat no?"

Ron agreed immediantely. Harry gave Hermione a warning look. Hermione, well she snapped. She stood up and grabbed the plate and broke into full song (with music playing in the background). Which sort of scared Ron and Harry.

"_How come you're always such a fussy young man?"_

The music stopped suddenly.

At this everyone raised there eyebrows, Hermione realized her mistake, and attemted to fix it.

"Girl! French-woman! vella! Thing! Oh well on with the song."

And the music started up again.

"_Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it (prrr)_

_Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate ooh  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it, don't you tell me you're full_

_Just eat it, eat it , eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter , it's broiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, ooh"_

Suddenly all of Hogwarts was dancing Fleur in the middle standing looking every confused and scared. Hermione kept singing.

"_Your table manners are a cryin' shame_ (Fleur raised her eyebrows)_  
You're playin' with your food like it's some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it (prr)(burp)_

_You better listen, better do what you're told ooh  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole ooh  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it_

_I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you have for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
(hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh)"_

Fleur looked officially scared. Hogwarts kept dancing and Hermione kept singing, but now they were on TOP of the tables!

"_Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, (woohoo) eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
Have some more chicken,(woohoo) have some more pie (woohoo)  
It doesn't matter , it's broiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
Have a banana,(woohoo) have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it"_

Everyone ended the song with a dramatic pose. Fleur looked officially terrified. Then she turned to Hermione, who was climbing off the table. Every one was staring at her. Harry and Ron's mouths were on the floor letting the files to zoom right in. Hermione's face turned red and she ran out of the Great Hall, embarrassed. Everyone got off the table (including the professors) they all looked at each other with the same face expression : WTF??‼??‼??‼

**A/N:**

**I guess I need to explain. I was listing to Eat it by Weird Al Yankovic and I was reading the GoF again and this just randomly came to my head. Its stupid. And im sorry for not posting in like forever!**

**I will upload soon! ASAP‼**

**iRocUDontLOL**


End file.
